Forgiveness
by God's Tears
Summary: Il y avait cette main tendue vers elle. C'était la même qu'elle avait refusé de prendre, plus jeune.


Je m'excuse pour les fautes et je vous remercie pour la lecture de **How a King must die**. Je devrai le corriger bientôt ( encore merci à **AlcianSirius** pour avoir un côté maniaque ).

* * *

 **Disclaimer :** Fairy Tail ne m'appartient pas.

* * *

 **FORGIVENESS**

* * *

Knightwalker était loyale. Abandonner une cause qu'elle pensait juste ? _Jamais_. Elle obéissait, sans broncher, sans remettre en cause les ordres. Alors elle tuait. Elle arrachait la vie, la déchiquetait, l'égorgeait. Le sang sortant en un geyser écarlate, éclaboussait son visage figé dans une expression dure. Sa main serrait son arme où le liquide rouge coulait gracieusement. Si les cris l'avaient déjà convaincue d'arrêter un massacre ? Non. Le but n'était pas atteint. Elle continuait. Si elle avait épargné des personnes ? Rarement.

La pitié ? _Risible_.

Son côté humain avait disparu. Gerald leur avait tourné le dos sans même ciller. Pourquoi devrait-elle hésiter avant d'abattre sa colère sur tous ces ignorants ? Leur Roi avait raison. La magie s'épuisait petit à petit. S'ils ne faisaient rien, elle allait disparaître. Se battre, donc. Détruire, anéantir puis rebâtir, aspirer à un nouvel avenir. Si leur seule source de pouvoir s'éteignait, ce serait le chaos. La peur régnerait. Ils étaient fichus. Et toutes ces vies qui dépendaient du peu qu'ils avaient ? Y avait-il pensé avant d'agir ?

Et pourtant, ce jeune traître avait gagné, avec l'aide de ses nouveaux amis. Il les avait délaissé pour les protéger, _eux_. Pendant sa petite escapade, avait-il seulement penser à sa vraie patrie ? Combien elle avait souffert par son départ ? Avait-il ne serait-ce qu'une minuscule idée de l'importance qu'il avait ?

La rage bouillonnait, était prête à exploser dans sa poitrine meurtrie. Si elle avait un cœur ? La lourde blessure qui le zébrait était douloureuse. Elle avait essayé – _oh oui, tant de fois –_ de l'atténuer. La souffrance d'autrui avait été un moyen efficace. La satisfaction d'une mission accomplie. La joie d'une nouvelle arme. Jusqu'à ce que la solitude revienne ronger son âme, jusqu'à ce que la tristesse reprenne ses droits. Et, _Dieu_ , elle le détestait pour ça, pour l'emprise qu'il avait sur elle. Le tourbillon de sensations qui l'envahissait la rendait nauséeuse et l'humidité de la cellule dans laquelle elle croupissait n'aidait en rien.

Le peuple avait retrouvé leur Prince, un Prince qui avait bien grandi, qui était devenu un homme que les petits enfants idolâtraient pour son courage, sa force, sa bravoure. Pour avoir terrasser le terrible démon – et même si ça avait été une belle mise en scène qui avait dupé tous ces braves gens, Erza n'était pas aveugle –. Alors qu'était-il arrivé ensuite ? Le retour du Prince, du _seul_ héritier du trône, avait été suffisant pour qu'il soit à la tête du Royaume. Il était dans lequel la population voyait un avenir radieux, prospère.

Gerald était le nouveau Roi. Il était devenu la balance, puis le glaive. La justice était dure mais droite. Elle méritait son sort. Enfermée derrière ces barreaux, dans les sous-sols du château en reconstruction, elle avait tout le temps pour réfléchir à ses actes ignobles, à ses années gâchées dans la traque, la peur, le sang. Elle était libérée de ses fonctions mais prisonnières de ses sombres souvenirs.

« Pourquoi ? »

La lumière de la lanterne lui fit plisser les yeux. Elle gémit de mécontentement et tourna la tête. Les fers à ses chevilles tintèrent, écho avec ceux qui retenaient ses poignets. La friction était désagréable contre sa peau.

Parfois, alors que la nuit était tombée, il venait ici. Ses pas étaient lourds dans les couloirs gelés et lugubres. Les cellules n'étaient pas toutes vides. Elle se rappelait de ces personnes envoyées ici de force, faute d'une conspiration visant à un régicide. Lorsqu'elles n'étaient exécutées sur la grande place, elles finissaient dans ces geôles. La folie était devenue une partie de ces gens. Combien en avait-elle torturé pour récupérer des informations ? Les libérer ne servait à rien. Ils refusaient de quitter leur enclos, comme des bêtes effrayées.

La culpabilité, cette petite chose insignifiante, était une émotion qu'elle apprenait peu à peu à connaître, à _comprendre_. C'était écrasant mais elle ne protestait pas. Sa rédemption ne se ferait pas en restant la même, en gardant cette façade froide.

« Pourquoi _quoi_? » souffla-t-elle.

Sa gorge était sèche et sa voix en sortait rocailleuse. Les serviteurs n'étaient pas toujours d'accord concernant ses repas. Elle en voyait au moins un une fois par jour, ce qui était bien plus que ce qu'elle méritait. Sa perte de poids devait être flagrante mais elle ne s'en souciait pas – peut-être lorsque les mois se transformeront en années, sa faiblesse l'emportera pour de bon –.

« Pourquoi es-tu devenue ainsi ? »

Le tutoiement arrivait encore à la déstabiliser. Elle oubliait, des fois, qu'elle n'était plus le deuxième commandant de la division de l'armée royale. Là, elle était juste Erza Knightwalker, la criminelle et actuelle détenue du Roi. Un homme qui était autrefois un petit garçon qu'elle avait appris à _apprécier_. Ce même petit garçon qui lui avait offert un présent à ses sept ans, cette douce écharpe dont elle ne s'était jamais séparée. Sauf maintenant. Ses effets étaient remplacés par des haillons qui lui tenaient à peine chaud.

« Il faut savoir s'adapter. »

Et puis il était parti, la laissant seule. Il avait emporté avec lui tout ce qui faisait d'elle une personne bien. Alors que restait-il à une jeune fille perdue ? La peur, la colère, la haine. Désormais, sa seule compagnie était la souffrance, cette vicieuse douleur qui vrillait toute once de bon sens.

« Tu aurais pu… partir. »

La guerrière leva vers Faust des yeux railleurs – elle remarqua pour la première fois qu'il était debout, vêtu dans de riches vêtements digne d'un Seigneur. Il avait la prestance nécessaire pour occuper ce poste –.

« Et partir _où_? »

Il ouvrit la bouche puis la referma. Une fois, deux fois. _Trois fois_.

Sa réponse était simple et, à vrai dire, elle la connaissait déjà. Elle avait juste refusé cette possibilité dans l'enfance. Cette petite main qu'il avait tendu vers elle, elle se souvenait l'avoir repoussée.

« Est-ce que tu regrettes ?

\- Si je regrette d'avoir accepté la proposition de notre ancien Roi ? Si je regrette d'avoir tué des innocents ? Si je regrette d'avoir brûlé des villages ? D'avoir… commis tant d'atrocités sans verser une larme ? Si je regrette… »

… de l'avoir perdu pendant plusieurs années ?

Prenant une lente inspiration, Knightwalker reprit peu à peu le contrôle de ses émotions. Elle serra les poings, ses ongles s'enfonçant dans le creux de sa paume – la douleur la rendait humaine –. Après quatre mois d'emprisonnement, elle avait suffisamment réfléchi pour répondre à cette question.

« _Oui_. »

Son chuchotement s'étouffa avec le vent sifflant. Mais ça devait rester assez pour Gerald.

Elle entendit le cliquetis d'une clef dans la serrure puis le grincement strident de la porte qui s'ouvrit. Surprise par cette action, la jeune femme observa le visage désolé de son plus vieil ami.

« Commandant Knightwalker, il est temps pour vous de reprendre votre service. »

Ses yeux la piquèrent alors qu'il lui tendait la main. Ses doigts effleurèrent son épiderme après qu'elle se soit levée. Hésitante, elle accepta et exhala un souffle brisé. Ses chaînes s'écrasèrent par terre et l'air froid mordit sa peau irritée. Elle mordit l'intérieur de ses joues, consciente de cette étrange impression qui envahissait son être.

Ce n'était pas de la liberté.

« Lorsque tu auras réussi à te pardonner, peut-être trouveras-tu la force de me pardonner à mon tour. » murmura Gerald.

C'était le début de sa rédemption.


End file.
